Allie and the chipmunks
by coolkait043
Summary: * i do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Alvin and his brothers went over to the girls house. When Alvin said an insensitive comment, Brittany made sure he learns a lesson.


**In the Seville's house, Alvin was watching monster trucks, " Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about."**

" **Oh Alvin, there are more education you need to learn instead of watching grown men and women flipping trucks in the air," Simon added.**

" **Oh whatever Simon, you don't know how to chill out, beside IT'S THE BEST SHOW EVER," Alvin replies.**

" **Whatever, I'm going to the chipettes house to help Jeanette with her experiment."**

" **Can we go," Theodore asked his older brother.**

" **Sure, and plus Dave left me in charge, so let's go."**

" **AWW, come on Simon," Alvin complained, " I don't want to go over the CHIPETTES' HOUSE, with the Chipettes, they'll ruin the show."**

" **Alvin that's rude anyway, maybe Eleanor can help me with my cooking," Theodore butted in the conversation.**

" **That settles it, come on guys let's go," Simon said while leaving out the house.**

… **.**

 **A couple minutes later when the boys reached the Chipettes' house, Simon and Jeanette was in the living room messing with chemicals, Theodore and Eleanor was in the kitchen cooking a snack for the others. Alvin was on the couch watching tv then Brittany came downstairs yelling," OK WHO USED ALL OF MY NEW GALAXY NAIL POLISH!"**

" **Brittany, can you please be quiet we need to focus," Simon asked.**

" **I DON'T CARE, I SPENT MY LAST ALLOWANCE ON THIS NEW ONE OF A KIND NAIL POLISH!"**

" **SHHH, I'm watching monster trucks," Alvin told Brittany by ignoring everything she said.**

 **So Brittany just snatch the remote out of Alvin's hand and turning off the Tv, " HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

" **For being rude to a girl anyway, Jeanette did you used my nail polish?"**

" **I'm sorry Brittany, I was going to tell you but the boys already arrived," Jeanette said in a nervous tone.**

" **You should told me sooner."**

" **I'll buy a new one Brittany, but first I have to finish this project first."**

" **OH COME ON, you turned off the best show ever and you are wasting their time just over some DUMB NAIL POLISH," Alvin yelled.**

" **It's one of a kind Alvin, plus it makes my nails looks so cool."**

" **Girls are so over dramatic," Alvin said**

" **Excuse me," the two girls said.**

" **Alvin, you have no idea how hard to be a girl anyway you wouldn't know because you are a in sensitive boy," Brittany replied to his comeback.**

" **Now hold on," Simon butted in, " not all boys are insensitive like Alvin."**

" **Thanks bro," Alvin said sarcastically," anyway, why would I be a dumb girl."**

" **Oh ok, those "dumb" girls comments need to stop,"Eleanor butted in.**

" **It's true anyway, I'm going home," Alvin said while leaving the Chipettes' house.**

" **Ok someone need to teach him a lesson," Brittany said.**

" **I have something in mind," Jeanette said while going to the kitchen, " ok, I've been working on this potion that can switch people... and chipmunks' gender."**

" **Why do you have that," Brittany asked.**

" **Well I don't know, anyway we should turn Alvin in a girl to show him how hard it is."**

" **I don't know about this guys, I mean yeah I totally agreed to show Alvin a lesson but, switching genders is a little too far," Simon said.**

" **You know what,just forget it,let's finish our project," Jeanette changed the subject.**

 **But Brittany had a different plan. " Well if someone just maybe accidentally gave it to him," Brittany spoken quietly. " He will learn."**

 **Two hours later Simon and Theodore was going home, " Bye you guys, see you tomorrow," Jeanette said while waving at the boys.**

" **Wait, Simon can you give this to Alvin, I wanted to apologize for turning off his favorite show," Brittany said while giving Simon a bottle that says, " Fruit Punch."**

" **Sure," Simon said while leaving with Brittany's gift.**

" **Now he would know how hard it is to a girl."**

… **.**

 **When the boys came home, Alvin was on the couch sleeping, " Alvin.. Alvin… ALVIN," Simon yelled.**

" **AHHHH," Alvin yelled while falling off of the couch, " what was that for?"**

" **I got something for you."**

" **What," Alvin asked.**

 **Simon gave the can to Alvin, " Dude it's soda."**

" **I know, why did you leave like that," Simon asked.**

" **I didn't want to hear those girls nagging on and on and on, so I just simply lifted."**

" **Whatever,those comments you made was so unnecessary," Simon pointed out.**

" **It's true, anyway if you don't mind me and this delicious soda are going upstairs," Alvin said while taking Brittany's gift upstairs.**

" **Ugh sometimes I wished Alvin was nicer."**

 **Upstairs, Alvin was reading comic books, " Ok this is awesome," Alvin said was drinking the soda. " wow this is a weird Fruit Punch but it's soda." Alvin had drinked every single drop of soda. " wow that's weird, why do I feel sleepy." Alvin couldn't finish the comic book because he was already asleep.**

… **..**

 **.**

 **The next morning, Alvin was just waking up. He got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed. As Alvin looked in the bathroom mirror he saw someone that's not Alvin. It was a girl chipmunk with longer hair then Alvin and longer eyelashes. This chipmunk had baby blue eyes, " O..M...G, AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Alvin yelled in a high pitched voice.**

" **WHAT THE HECK, WHO DID THIS TO ME!?"**

" **Alvin what's wrong," Simon rushed in the bathroom, " who are you?"**

" **It's me Simon, I don't know what happened to me, I-I-I woke up like THIS!"**

" **Ok calm down, we don't want to wake Theodore nor Dave, so let's be quite."**

" **O-ok, so what happened to me?"**

" **BRITTANY!"**

" **What does she have to do with this," Alvin asked confusedly.**

" **Ok, Jeanette has this gender switching drink or something anyway, at first she was going to change you but I told her not to and…"**

" **Wait, SO YOU GUYS WAS GOING TO," Alvin asked furiously.**

" **But, and that drink you had last night, Brittany gave it to you."**

" **Wait, you gave me something that was from BRITTANY?!"**

" **I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was going to do that to you !"**

" **Oh really, she would "totally" give me something after we just had a huge fight!"**

" **Ohhhhh, why didn't I think of that."**

" **Simon fix me NOW," Alvin said while grabbing Simon's shirt.**

" **Ok, ok, ok ,but I have to go over the girls' house to ask Jeanette about the drink."**

" **Let's go, NOW!"**

" **Wait, it's like 6:30 in the morning."**

" **I don't care, let's go."**

" **Fine."**

… **.**

 **When the boys sneaked out of the house to go to the Chipettes' house, Alvin and Simon was knocking the door then Brittany came out then said, " Ok what is it? Hey, who's this? Oh I know, you are dating Simon well, hi I'm Brittany."**

" **Eww, I'm not dating him anyway, it's Alvin and you did this to me and I want to change back NOW."**

" **That's ALVIN? Wow Jeanette's drink actually worked."**

" **Brittany, where's Jeanette," Simon asked.**

" **JEANETTE," Brittany yelled in the house.**

" **What is it Brittany, oh who is this? Are you two dating? If so I'm "totally" cool with it."**

" **No, it's Alvin, he drunken your gender switching drink," Simon explained**

" **Oh good, I mean oh. Wait.. how did you get my gender switching if I never gave to you," Jeanette asked while blushing.**

" **Well, someone gave it to me, BRITTANY," Alvin yelled**

" **BRITTANY," Jeanette yelled.**

" **I'm sorry, he was really pushing my buttons, and plus I wanted to teach him a lesson."**

" **Brittany!"**

" **This is not good, I wanted to use it on someone else, oh I mean that's not good to change Alvin's gender," Jeanette told Brittany.**

" **I'm soo sorry, I didn't know it would actually work!"**

" **OK SOMEONE TELL ME HOW DO I GET BACK TO NORMAL," Alvin yelled.**

" **Ok, do you guys have the bottle," Jeanette asked.**

" **Yeah," Simon said while giving the bottle to Jeanette. She was looking at the back of the bottle to see all the things about the drink. ( She put in there for her to remember) as she kept reading she found something really important.**

" **Ok, I got some good news and some bad news," Jeanette said, " ok the good news is that Alvin would be normal in three weeks."**

" **WHAT, NO… NO NO NO, I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS," Alvin yelled while almost crying.**

" **Ok the bad news is that, while you are still a girl, you will have characterises like a girl," Jeanette explained.**

" **What do you mean," Simon asked. As soon as Simon asked that question he and Jeanette looked at Alvin talking to Brittany.**

" **Yeah I totally agree, like Jordan did not look good with that green, it didn't look good," Alvin said.**

" **I know right, like a neon green would totally work," Brittany replied.**

" **Yeah, that would work."**

" **GUYS," Simon and Jeanette yelled.**

" **What, gosh they are like so rude," Brittany said.**

" **I know, ok I guess I have to go to school like this," Alvin said.**

" **Oh no honey, we have to get you ready, Simon you get Alvin wait, I mean Allie classes. Jeanette you call the school saying Alvin is at the hospital because he is like really sick. Then I would fix Alvin to be a super cute, ok go."**

" **Um ok, let's go Jeanette," Simon said while pulling Jeanette's hand.**

" **Ok now they are gone, now we can get you ready," Brittany said.**

" **Listen princess, I'll not wearing any makeup or wearing a dress," Alvin said.**

" **Why not, it's your first day of school and you have to make a good impression."**

" **UGH, I'm totally going to regret this but ok, but on one condition, I have to wear red with my cap."**

" **No Alvin, then everyone will think it's you so no cap and just wear a ponytail."**

" **Fine."**

" **YAY, come on we don't want to be late, Allie," Brittany laughed while pulling Allie's shirt.**

" **Oh boy."**

 **...**

 **At school Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette was waiting at Alvin's locker, " Oh, where are they," Jeanette asked with fear.**

" **Don't worry Jeanette they should be here any minute," Simon confronted her.**

 **Then the second that Simon said that, there they were Allie and Brittany, Allie had her long brown hair in a low ponytail, with a red hand band, with this red T-shirt with hearts and sparkles on it. Also with some blue-jean shorts with some white tennis shoes. Meanwhile, Brittany had a high ponytail with her pink sweater and her black leggings with her pink shoes.**

" **Wow," Eleanor said, " Brittany, you are a miracle worker."**

" **That's Alvin," Theodore asked.**

" **SHHHHH, Theo, I don't want anyone else to know about this... ok," Alvin asked.**

" **Sorry."**

" **So, Allie how does it feels," Eleanor asked.**

" **I feel weird and I'm loving this shirt right now," Alvin replied while looking at his shirt.**

" **Anyway, yeah I'm amazing. So what's Allie schedule," Brittany asked.**

" **Ok, Alvin you have all classes with Brittany, so just follow her," Jeanette said.**

" **Whatever, anyway I'm going to go hang out with my friends," Alvin said but Brittany pulled his arm.**

" **Hey!"**

" **No you can't just go over there, they would think it's you," Brittany explains.**

" **Oh you're right, if they find out, I'll be a laughing stock."**

" **Yeah," Simon added**

" **Ok, now remember everyone, don't tell anyone," Allie reminded everyone.**

" **Ok," all five chipmunks answered.**

" **Let's go Allie, we don't want to miss class," Brittany said while pushing Alvin.**

" **These last three weeks are going to be very hard on Alvin," Simon said while seeing them two away.**

" **Yep," Jeanette replies.**

… **.**

 **In math class the teacher was introducing the students to Alvin ( I mean Allie), " Ok class we have a new student today, her name is Allie Seville. Say are you related to Alvin Seville?"**

" **Um, yeah, I'm his cousin," Allie answered from her desk.**

" **How nice, now tell us about yourself."**

" **Um ok, I like the color red, I like sports, I like hanging out with my friends and family. Also I like singing. My cousin Alvin is amazing, yeah he even taught me some of his songs, also…" Allie was interrupted by Brittany because she kicked him. " Ouh, I mean I like to polish my nails I guess."**

" **Ok then, well welcome to Lincoln's Middle School, Allie," the math teacher welcomed her.**

… **.**

 **After school the chipmunks and the chipettes was walking to the boys' house, " So Allie how was your new school," Simon teased Alvin.**

" **You can just call me Alvin and fine I guess, I mean Max Smith kept looking at me, and I felt weird," Alvin explains.**

" **NO WAY, the most hottest guy in school likes you, ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Brittany yelled.**

" **EXCUSE ME," Alvin asked.**

" **So basically, whenever Max looks at you, or a girl he likes you," Eleanor explains.**

" **EWWW, no way, he's a total player, he's worse than me."**

" **Yeah, but is HOT," Brittany butted in.**

" **What kind of weird feeling, Alvin," Jeanette asked.**

" **I don't know I felt hot when I looked at him," Alvin answered.**

" **OMG," the chipettes yelled.**

" **What," the boys ( well Simon, Theodore, and Allie) asked.**

" **Hey, boys you go ahead we have to talk to Alvin," Eleanor told them.**

" **Ok," Simon and Theodore said.**

 **So the two boys went ahead, " Ok guys, what's going on," Allie asked.**

" **Ok Allie, when you look at a boy you like, you will start to blush, also when you feel hot that means you like… like him," Brittany explains.**

" **Sooooo," Allie said.**

" **Allie, basically what Brittany is saying you like Max," Eleanor explains.**

" **EWWW, NO WAY, HELLO, I'M A DUDE!"**

" **Don't worry Alvin, that's just one of the girl characteristics of being a girl," Jeanette added.**

" **And plus, I know Max, I know he's a jerk."**

" **What do you mean," Brittany asked with concern.**

" **Well, he's kinda a bully, and he is just a sob, he thinks since he's dad is the mayor. He is rich, and he loves to show it off."**

" **Oh, I didn't not know that, but he's HOT," Brittany said.**

" **UGH, NEVER MIND!"**

" **Ok guys I have this amazing idea, we should have a sleepover with us four girls," Eleanor suggested.**

" **Yeah, we'll do each other's hair, do makeup, OH I KNOW, have a talent show, Brittany added in.**

" **Yeah, I'm down, what do you think Alvin," Jeanette agreed.**

 **( Alvin's thoughts)**

" _**Ok, Allie I-I mean Alvin, you hate makeup and you are not a GIRL, but it does sounds fun, WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I SAYING! But I love having fun. UGH, but would love it if Eleanor can braid my hair, she can do a fishtail, OH I KNOW THOSE OTHER FUN HAIRSTYLES! I DON'T KNOW**_ **."**

" **Um, Alvin, are you ok," Eleanor asked.**

" **Oh, sorry and yes I would love to come."**

" **Ok, at our house at 6:00 o'clock," Jeanette said.**

" **Ok," The girls agreed,**

" **Ok see you tonight Alvin," the girls waved to Alvin.**

" **Ok."**

 **When Alvin caught up with his brothers, " Hey, I thought they were coming over our house," Theodore asked.**

" **No, they're getting ready for the sleepover I'm going tonight."**

" **Alvin, you know Dave is not going to let you go, right," Simon asked.**

" **Why not?"**

" **For one, Dave still thinks you are a dude, and he thinks it's you with other girls, and two he's not going to be at home tonight and we can't leave the house."**

" **UGH, OH NO, I CAN'T LET DAVE SEE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! OMG OMG OMG, I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE," Alvin panicked with tears in his eyes.**

" **ALVIN, CALM DOWN, we'll figure something out," Simon told her.**

" **OMG, thanks Simon, Alvin said while hugging Simon.**

" **No… problem."**

… **.**

 **Later that night Simon was disgusting a plan to his brothers, " Ok guys, Allie- I-I mean Alvin, you need to put on your regular clothes, while me a Theodore are asking if we can stay over the Millers' house tonight, ok."**

" **Ok," the other two said.**

 **So they were putting the plan in motion, while Alvin is changing, Simon and Theodore was going downstairs to talk to Dave. He was watching a documentary, " Oh hi boys, do you want something," Dave asked.**

" **Um yeah Dave, we were asking if we can all stay with the Chipettes tonight, and come home in the morning," Simon asked.**

" **Um, sure, wait Alvin wants to go," Dave asked.**

" **Yeah," Theodore answered.**

" **Ok, let me make sure, ALVIN CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE," Dave yelled upstairs.**

 **When Dave yells, Alvin came downstairs, " Yes Dave," Alvin asked quietly.**

" **Do you want to go over the Chipettes' house."**

" **Sure."**

" **Ok, wait Alvin why do you have lip gloss on," Dave asked.**

" **Ummmm, I-I-I want to keep it smooth, ummm BYE," Alvin said while leaving with his brothers.**

" **Ok…."**

 **...**

 **When the boys arrived at the Chipettes' house, " Finally, we was waiting for you, um why are they here," Brittany asked.**

" **They had to come, in order for me to come, is that ok," Alvin asked.**

" **I'm glad you did that, and yeah they can totally come."**

" **Great!"**

 **A few minutes later when everyone got settled in the girls said, " LET THE SLEEPOVER BEGIN!"**

" **Oh boy," Simon sighed.**

" **Come on bro this is going to be fun," Alvin said.**

" **But Alvin, you hate when the girls make you do things, you will always complain."**

" **But, I'm starting to like it."**

" **But..," Simon was interrupted by Brittany when she started to talk.**

" **Ok listen up everyone, now we had to change the slumber party activities because we had some unexpected guests, but it's ok now first we are going to play the all time favorite, Truth or Dare!"**

" **How is that the all time favorite," Simon asked.**

" **It's the most played game, oh just come on."**

 **The six chipmunks sat in a circle to start the game, " So who's first," Brittany asked.**

" **I'll go," Eleanor blurted out.**

" **Ok Ellie, truth or dare," asked Brittany asked.**

" **Ummmm, dare."**

" **Ok, I dare you to tell us who do you like."**

" **Oh ok, I like Theodore."**

" **ME," Theodore asked.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Ohhhhh, ok."**

" **Ok, Alvin truth or dare," Eleanor asked.**

" **Umm, truth."**

" **Ok, is it true that you were the one who broke Simon's science project last week."**

" **Ummmmm."**

" **YOU DID WHAT?!"**

" **I'm so sorry Simon, I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you sooner or later."**

" **YOU WERE THE ONE TO GET ME A C- INSTEAD OF AN A+!"**

" **Sorry," Alvin said (with a little bit) of tears in his eyes.**

" **Ok? Um Alvin you go," Eleanor said.**

" **Oh, ok, well truth or dare Simon," Alvin said while still recovering his fight with Simon.**

" **Truth."**

" **Um, is it true that you like the other new girl, named Stephen?"**

" **Well, kinda, I-I mean yeah. She is so smart and pretty…," Simon was interrupted by Jeanette saying, " OK, WE KNOW HOW PRETTY SHE IS! NOW PICK ANOTHER PERSON!"**

 **It was complete silence, everyone was staring at her, " Please?"**

" **Um ok, Theodore truth or dare?"**

" **Dare."**

" **I dare you to eat Alvin's last cookie."**

" **Ok, um Alvin can I have that cookie.'**

" **Sure," said Alvin while giving him the cookie.**

" **OK I'M BORED," Brittany blurted out.**

" **What's next," Alvin asked.**

" **A movie."**

" **Oh can we watch Care Bears," Theodore asked.**

" **I know let's watch the new King Kong movie," Alvin suggested.**

" **Is it scary," Theodore asked.**

" **Not, really."**

 **Two hours later the chipmunks just got done watching the movie and everyone is terrified. " NO MORE APES!" as Brittany said while shivering.**

" **Y-y-you s-s-said it's not scary," Theodore complained.**

" **I didn't know it would have the most scariest lizards ever!"**

" **Yeah that was the scariest," Jeanette added.**

" **Those poor people," Eleanor added.**

" **Even the hot guy died," Brittany said.**

" **Guys, maybe those lizards has got away from the island and came here," Alvin asked.**

" **OMG," Brittany said.**

" **You guys are so gullible, there is no such thing as a King Kong and those lizards things, it's just a movie," Simon added.**

" **I don't know Simon, scientists have discovered some new creatures," Jeanette said.**

" **WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Alvin screamed.**

" **AHHHHHHHHH," The five chipmunks screamed.**

" **ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!"**

" **That's it, I'm not going to sleep," Alvin decided.**

" **IT'S ALL ALVIN'S FAULT!"**

" **How is my fault?"**

" **You were the one to suggested it," Brittany said.**

" **I didn't know it would be that scary."**

" **THEN DON'T SUGGEST THINGS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM!"**

" **I said I was sorry," Alvin said in a tearing voice.**

" **Just great, now no one is going to sleep tonight!" Brittany was the only one that was really mad at Alvin and was the main one to blame on her. But inside she knew she was being over dramatic, also she could see how much she is hurting Alvin's feelings.**

 **(Brittany's thoughts)**

" **W** _ **ow I never saw Alvin this upset, but I'm still scared and I wished that Alvin would be his jokey,annoying, and funny guy self. And mister tough guy one, this girl Alvin is like the original but to sensitive and hate when people yell at her. I feel bad, but I'm still scared**_ **!"**

" **I'm sorry, I'll make it up to Brit," Alvin said while trying to not to cry.**

" **UGH, NOW I CAN'T GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP, BECAUSE I'LL BE TO SCARED TO EVEN SLEEP!**

" **Brittany calm down," Eleanor said.**

" **Yeah Brit, please calm down, Jeanette added.**

" **, I'm calm, now let's try to go to sleep."**

" **Awwww," the other chipmunks said.**

 **So the six chipmunks put on their pjs and the boys brought their sleeping bag. They put in in the middle of the floor while the Chipettes got into their beds, " Goodnight guys," Eleanor said.**

" **Goodnight," the rest of the chipmunks said.**

 **It was quiet but until Simon heard someone crying around him, he looked and it wasn't Theodore, or the Chipettes. Could only be one person.  
**

" **Alvin, are you ok," Simon whispered.**

" **Y-yeah, I-I-I'm fine," Alvin sniffed.**

" **Oh, ok goodnight."**

" **Simon,"**

" **Yeah."**

" **I'm so sorry about that science project and sorry about all those mean jokes I did to you. I do that because that's my way showing I love you."**

" **I know Alvin, I love you too, now let's get to sleep."**

" **Ok."**

 **(Simon's thoughts)**

" _**Wow, Alvin Seville, my brother, is apologizing to me, that's the first. I mean this whole girl changing thing shown a nice side of him. I hope this side of him would stay. But that can't be the reason he's crying. The only time that Alvin cries is if something really hurts him. I hope he's ok**_ **."**

 **( Alvin's thoughts)**

" _**WHY AM I CRYING?! COME ON ALVIN, YOU ARE A DUDE! I hope that this girl part isn't taking over... I really feel bad about Simon. I made his life HORRIBLE! All of those pranks, embarrassing him, and taking his things. I'm the worst sibling ever. Maybe if I stay a girl maybe Simon and the others would love me. Yeah, that's the plan, be the nicest girl ever. I even have to be nice to Brittany? That's going to be hard but I have to make everyone love me. Man I was the worst living thing on earth! I was selfish, mean to Simon, mean to the girls, and sextist! I'M THE WORST LIVING THING IN THIS EARTH! I can't go back… I'll be Allie Seville.**_ **"**

 **( Jeanette's thoughts)**

" _**Ok I just realized the more Alvin is acting like a girl, the longer it takes for him to get back to normal. OH NO, I got to make a drink for Alvin so he'll be normal. OMG, I GOTTA TELL SIMON TOMORROW, THIS IS BAD… VERY BAD. I hope I can save the boy Alvin in time.**_ **"**

…

 **The next morning everyone was still asleep but Alvin woke up early, " Ok, Allie if you want to be the new girl, that means, be good in school."**

 **( Alvin's thoughts)**

" _**Ok, Allie, you have to act like you don't want to change, just act how Alvin would act. Ugh, this is hard! I'm changing a whole new person, that means new me! Ok, Allie Seville is nice, fun loving, caring , tomboy, and good one. OH NO, I FORGOT ABOUT DAVE! HE'LL BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME! I got act normal too. I guess no wearing makeup today. UGH! I really wanted to look cute for Max. But I guess not. But Allie you are going to make this your best day ever**_ **."**

 **...**

 **It was a Saturday morning at the Chipettes' house, Alvin was already was woke, then Jeanette woke up.**

" **Good morning Alvin," said Jeanette.**

" **Good morning Jeanette, hey can I ask you something?"**

" **Sure."**

" **Ok, here I go," Alvin hesitated, " like I'm experiencing something weird in my mind."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Like my mind is like taking all of the boy me memories, and putting in the girl me in them and...and I'm kinda scared," Alvin explained while forming tears in his eyes.**

" **No,no, it's ok Alvin I'll figure out to turn you normal don't worry."**

" **That's the problem...like my feelings telling me I want to stay like this, but I know my brothers, you guys, my friends, and especially Dave want me back." Alvin cried.**

" **Oh, what about this, I pretend to make something for you so the others think you are normal, you'll have to act like the boy you, then you can think more who you want to be, ok?"**

" **Oh Jeanette that's perfect! Thank you so much," he said while hugging Jeanette.**

" **No problem, what are friends for, now do you want to go to the park and talk about it more?"**

" **Sure, let me get dress, ok ?"**

" **Ok."**

 **Five minutes later, Alvin put on his ordinary hoodie but put a hood on his head to hide his long hair. Then they headed on out to their local park. Meanwhile still at the house everyone else started to wake up.**

" **Man that was an interesting dream I had," Simon said.**

" **I had a dream about ice cream land," Theodore mentioned.**

" **Hey what a minute,where's Jeanette and Alvin," asked Brittany.**

" **Look it's a note, and it looks like they are at the park," Eleanor reading the note.**

" **Why would they be at the park," Simon asked.**

" **I don't know, maybe they're talking about secrets," Brittany added.**

" **Or, maybe they want to have a private conversation," Simon said.**

" **Whatever."**

 **...**

 **It was an hour that Jeanette and Alvin was the park, when they entered the house they saw their brothers and sisters looking at them from the windows.**

" **Ok Jeanette remember don't tell the others about our plan ok?"**

" **Ok."**

 **When they entered the house, the other chipmunks were waiting for them. " Where were you," Brittany asked.**

" **Umm… we were at the park and we were talking that's all to it," Alvin explained.**

" **Really, what did you guys talk about," Brittany asked curiously.**

" **None of your business Brittany," Alvin snapped.**

" **Ok,ok,jeez, I was just asking anyway what are we going to do with Alvin ."**

" **Ok, summer break just started, so we don't have to worried about school, but we do have a problem," Simon explain.**

" **Oh yeah, Dave, I can't make my voice sound any deeper than it was."**

" **Ok, we need to fix him fast, ok I'll work on it and Alvin try to leave the house," Simon told everyone.**

" **Oh hey Simon, can I help you with it," Jeanette asked.**

" **O-oh w-why yes you may."**

 **After Simon answered Alvin whispered into Jeanette's ear and said," Listen you can flirt with my brother later, but remember what we discussed ok. Don't actually fix me ok."**

" **Ok,ok," Jeanette said while walking to the living room with Simon. Then the rest of the chipmunks were just standing there. The Eleanor asked, " So… what do you guys want to do?"**

" **Maybe we can play a game," Theodore suggested.**

" **Or we can read magazines and just watch T.V," added Brittany.**

" **Um… maybe we could play a board game. What do you think Alvin," asked Eleanor.**

" **I honestly don't know, I kinda like Brittany's idea but I know you guys don't want to do that so, maybe we could go outside and play a soccer game."**

" **That's sounds fun," Eleanor said.**

" **Sure I guess," Brittany sighed.**

" **Ok, but Simon doesn't want you to leave," Theodore said.**

" **Listen Theo, Simon isn't the boss of me, well kinda but the point is I'm not going to listen to on!"**

 **So the four chipmunks came from the Chipettes' treehouse and went to the backyard. So when Eleanor got the soccer ball, they started to play. But when they started to play Dave was coming! So they began to panic and so Alvin jumped to the bushes. So when Alvin was hiding, Dave came and said, " Hi guys, have you guys seen Alvin I need to talk to him."**

" **Um, sorry Dave, we haven't seen him right Theodore," Brittany asked.**

" **Yeah, she's...I mean he's not hiding or anything and I haven't seen him."**

" **Oh, alright then, when you do see him tell him that I need to talk to him ok?"**

" **Don't worry Dave we will,"Eleanor answered.**

" **See you guys later, oh Theodore tell Simon and Alvin to be home at 6 ok?"**

" **Ok," Theodore answered.**

 **After that Dave got into his car and drove off, Alvin finally got out of the bushes, " OMG, I will never hid in the bush AGAIN! Anyway Theodore you are really bad at lying."**

" **I'm sorry ok, I got nervous,"**

" **That's not the problem, did you hear what he said, you guys have to be home at 6, what are you going to do," asked Brittany.**

" **I don't know, I guess I have to pull my hair back and act like boy me."**

" **How long are you going to do this," asked Eleanor.**

" **I guess when Simon to get the potion."**

" **I hope you can pull this off," Brittany added.**

" **Come on let's tell Simon and Jeanette what happened," Eleanor said.**

" **Hey Alvin can I talk to you," Brittany asked.**

" **What is it."**

" **Look, I feel kinda bad for doing this to you, like that night you made me so mad. And I had to get you back. Now I feel like that this is way to far. I'm sorry but you kinda deserve it though I mean you were a jerk ."**

" **You changed my GENDER BRITTANY! You feel kinda bad! Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of this Brittany. I understand I was jerk but you didn't you have to PHYSICALLY CHANGE ME! Look at me Brit, I have to hide from my own dad because I'm afraid what's his reaction is going to be!," Alvin snapped.**

" **Look, I'm sorry."**

" **I'm sorry Brittany no apology is going to fix me ok! I get it I'm the meanest person ever but do you actually deserve this!? Am I that mean for you wishing that something would ruin my life!?"**

" **No, I'm saying that I just wanted to get you back and don't make me seem like a bad person either!"**

" **YOU ARE! I'm sick and tired of this, but I guess you don't care, so if you actually want me to…" Alvin was interrupted by Brittany by her saying," YOU ARE THE WORST LIVING BEING ON THIS EARTH ALVIN SEVILLE! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME BEING A BAD PERSON. You are the most annoying person in the world! I honestly don't know why did Dave kept you! He should have left you like your mother did! You make me sick, you make Dave have a heart attack EVERYDAY BECAUSE YOU! I feel bad for your brothers because the have to have a stupid brother like you!"**

 **After that she realized she really, really hurt his feelings, she saw the tears running down his face. She never seen him cry before really. Then she said, I'm so sorry." But Alvin was crying really hard so he turned around and ran to his house. He slammed the door. After he slam door, Brittany said, " Oh man, I messed up big time."**

 **When she arrived at the treehouse the other chipmunks were waiting for her. Then Simon asked," Brittany what did you do."**

" **W-What do you mean?"**

" **I saw Alvin slam the door at our house, what happened?"**

" **Ok, I kinda said a few things and he got upset and yeah."**

" **What did you say Brittany," Jeanette asked.**

" **Um, things, ok now I'm going to read my magazines."**

 **After she left the three chipmunks were confused. Then Simon said," She must have said something because I never seen Alvin look that upset before."**

" **I don't know," Jeanette said.**

" **I kinda heard yelling outside but I couldn't hear them," Eleanor added.**

" **Well we better go and see, see ya later," Simon said.**

" **Bye," the two girls said.**

…

 **Twenty minutes later, Brittany was reading a teen magazine, then all of a sudden she heard two of her sisters yelled, BRITTANY!"**

" **OMG, why are you two screaming?"**

" **What did you say to Alvin,because she's locked into the room crying her heart out and the boys can't get her to calm down!"**

" **Brittany, what did you say!?"**

" **Ok,ok, before we came in, I tired to say sorry to Alvin for this mess than he did not like my apology at all. Then he was mad about the whole being a jerk thing and then he was like so mad then I got mad because he was blaming me that cause his problems."**

" **YOU DID CAUSE THIS MESS," Eleanor snapped.**

" **Anyway so I said, things like I feel bad for his brothers because he's their brother and other really mean stuff."**

" **BRITTANY, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"**

" **I'm sorry he got me really mad, I felt awful but I was sure that he didn't want to see me."**

" **You should be saying sorry to Alvin not to us, Brit that was really mean," Eleanor added.**

" **You want to know what we talked about today, he told me he admit he was jerk and he wanted to say sorry to you. But he was to scared because you wouldn't accept his apology. Then he told me he wanted to make it up to you by having take him to the mall and do girly things. But no you ruined it Brit."**

" **Oh no."**

 **After that Simon came in and asked, " Ok what's going on I had to leave Theodore with Alvin trying to calm her down. She's really upset, like she won't talk to us. She's crying so much."**

 **So Brittany explained everything to Simon, and Simon turned around and said," Wow Brittany that's kinda mean. Not kinda that was really mean to say. The only reason Alvin acts like this because when were left on the doorstep, he felt like it's his fault so he wants attention and he wants love by Dave and us. So that's why he prank us, he cares about you guys too. He felt like you guys are our sisters, so for pranking us he cares deeply. So I guess when you told him that Dave and we don't want him to be apart of this family… he feels like we don't want him and like our mother didn't want us. Brittany you have to fix this."**

" **Ok that's the saddest thing I ever heard, how do you know he feels this way," Eleanor asked.**

" **He has a "secret" diary and I kinda read it."**

" **Omg I feel terrible."**

 **After she said that Theodore burst through the doors and said," What are you guys talking about I need help to calm her down. Everytime I tired to help it makes it worse."**

" **How are you helping," Simon asked.**

" **Just telling him how we love him even though his pranks are annoying and remember our mom's lullaby."**

" **THEODORE," the other four chipmunks snapped.**

" **I'm sorry I was trying to help, you guys do it then."**

" **We have to go before Dave gets home, see you guys later," said Simon while he and Theodore was leaving.**

" **I messed up big time, you should heard the words I said. I really felt bad when Simon was talking about their mother. I kinda brought her up."**

" **Brittany you took it way too far and tomorrow you are going to fix it," Eleanor said.**

" **We have to get Alvin to get out of the house," Jeanette added.**

" **Ok."**

 **At the Seville House, Alvin opened the door and went back to the bed and start to cry again. Then Simon began to say," Listen Alvin, none what Brittany say was true ok, she was just angry. She didn't mean to say those things. We love you and we're glad you're part of this family. Right Theodore?"**

" **Oh, yeah right, even though you scare me sometimes."**

" **Theodore!"**

" **What I'm just saying."**

" **Listen you guys I'm sorry that I had you worried. I guess that what she said got me really upset. Normally I would be like I don't care but...I feel like now that I cause so many problems in this family. I-I'm so sorry that I put you guys through this and here I go a-again c-crying like a… a big stupid baby ," Alvin said while tears was coming from her eyes.**

" **Don't be upset we love you. Don't worry what Brittany said,you are so important to us. Even though sometimes you are annoying ,but you are our brother we love you. Look, we'll find a way to fix you, that's a promise."**

" **You mean it?"**

" **Of course."**

" **Thanks bro, I'm so lucky to have a brother like you," Alvin said while hugging him.**

" **You to Theo, get in this group hug."**

 **Theodore jumped on Alvin and Simon and gave a big hug." Hey Simon do you remember what our mom look like," asked Theodore.**

" **Well, she had long hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Also her voice was so nice and comforting."**

" **I miss her," Alvin added.**

" **I know but we still need to remember that she is still apart of us."**

" **What happened to her," asked Theodore.**

" **I don't remember much, but I believe she was sick and she couldn't take care of us."**

" **But I thought she didn't want us," Alvin added.**

" **I don't know for sure but I know she didn't look to healthy either."**

" **I wish we had a mom," Theodore said.**

" **Hey we have Dave Theo and you have me and Alvin. Also the chipettes."**

" **But I want a mom that would sing to us when we feel down and it's not fair because Simon remembers her and we don't."**

" **I know how you feel Theo but hey we still have each other," Alvin said.**

" **Alvin what did Brittany say to you," asked Theodore.**

" **Well she said that no one wanted me, also said that Dave should had left me outside in the snow when he got us."**

" **That's awful."**

" **It's fine Theo."**

" **No it's not, she's the one who did this to you,now what if you can't never be a boy again and it's because her. Now you're a girl."**

" **Well you are right but if I'm stuck as a girl, I won't say it's Brittany. I'll say it was me."**

" **Why Alvin?"**

" **Because I know she was jerk, but I don't her to be so much trouble. So on that note I'm telling Dave when he gets home."**

" **Are you sure," Simon asked.**

" **Positive, plus I wouldn't want you two have to keep covering up. You two are awesome brothers and I'm going to repay you two by telling if you excuse me I must fix myself before Dave comes home." Alvin walked to the bathroom and closed the door.**

" **Wow, this really changed him," Simon said.**

" **Yeah, I wonder how Dave is going to react," Theodore added.**

 **Two hours later, Dave came home and he was calling for the chipmunks. Theodore and Simon came down the stairs. " Where's Alvin," Dave asked.**

" **He's upstairs."**

" **I'm coming."**

 **Dave had a confused look on his face, "Why is his voice so high?" Then he saw the girl chipmunk. With long brown hair, and her eyes were baby blue. Dave was shocked to see his son look like this.**

" **A-Alvin w-what h-happened!?"**

" **Dave don't get mad at Simon, I was playing in his lab and I accidently drank some purple stuff. So the next morning I woke up like this. I was scared to tell you because I thought you were going to blame them but they had nothing to do with it. Neither the Chipettes,so if you want to ground me the entire summer, I understand."**

 **He was shocked on what he has heard, he never heard Alvin talk like that before and he was kinda liking it but he said this," I wish you have come to me sooner we could have fixed this together."**

" **I'm sorry Dave," Alvin said while running to hug him.**

" **It's fine Alvin, we'll figure out a way to fix you."**

" **Hey Alvin, do you want to go to the park," Theodore asked.**

" **Sure!"**

" **That sounds like a good idea, just be home before it gets to dark."**

" **We will."**

 **The three chipmunks went out the door and headed down to the local the park. Then Simon said, " So Alvin, I know you are a girl right now so, so should we call you Alvin or Allie?"**

" **Um, I guess if it would be right to call me Allie for right now."**

" **Ok, cool."**

 **After they stopped talking they saw the Chipettes walking toward their way. When the Chipettes meant face to face, there were an awkward silence.**

" **Hey guys," Eleanor broke the silence.**

" **Hey girls," Theodore said.**

" **What are you guys doing here," Simon asked.**

" **Well we were going to the store to buy some ingredients wanna come and join us," Eleanor asked.**

" **Can I talk to Jeanette for a minute," Allie asked.**

" **Sure."**

 **Allie pulled her arm away from the group. " What's up."**

" **Ok, if my brothers do come with you guys, can you like stay with me. Because I feel like Brittany is going to rip my face off if I be close to her."**

" **Um, sure, even though she wouldn't but sure."**

" **Thanks Jean," Allie said as she hugged her.**

 **In the group Brittany was talking, " I feel so awful, now Jeanette is her "best friend" now. Ugh she might think I'll rip her face off."**

" **I mean, you were wrong for saying that those things. And you made her cry."**

" **I know, I know, I'll talk to her."**

 **After Brittany talked to Jeanette, she walked to Allie and started to talk to her, "hey can I talk to you for a minute."**

 **Allie was hesitate but she finally said yes, so Brittany pulled her into an area with no one else and they begin to talk.**

" **I'm so,so,so,so sorry ok. I mean it! Like what I said was so uncalled for and I messed up big time. I know I hurted your feelings and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"**

" **No.."**

" **Oh ok.."**

" **I'm just messing with you, yeah I'll forgive you."**

" **Phew, you scared me there."**

" **Yeah, want to go to the mall," Allie asked.**

" **Yesss."**

 **So the two girls went to the mall, the end.**

 **If you like this story, I'll make a part two.**


End file.
